Pride & Prejudice Continued: the Darcys' Daughter
by Heather Christine
Summary: A story about Miss Harriet Darcy, daughter of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. A young woman of nineteen, Harriet must find her way through a world where marriage is inevitable — or at least expected — and decide who she truly loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Harriet Darcy slowly made her way down the main Pemberley staircase. Though she had attended quite a few balls before, she felt nervous as she began to descend. In general, she disliked these gatherings, for she always felt more like a horse at an auction rather than a young lady. All the men seemed to watch her, evaluate her, wondering whether or not she would make a suitable wife.

"There you are!" Mrs. Darcy cried, making her way through the guests to see her daughter. "You're late," she whispered into Harriet's ear with a disapproving tone.

Harriet ignored her mother's comment as she surveyed the guests, most of whom had already arrived. She spotted Mr. and Mrs. Collins as well as her aunt and uncle, Mr. and Mrs. Bingley. Her cousins, Charles and Steven Bingley, were present, but their sister was not. In the far corner stood her father talking to a man she did not recognize. Some grand gentleman, no doubt.

Following her arrival, Harriet was obligated to play her role as hostess and talk with the guests. She did not particularly enjoy it, but made enough of an effort to make a favourable impression.

"The dancing has just commenced," Mrs. Darcy informed her daughter when their paths crossed again later that evening. "And I do believe a certain gentleman has arrived."

Harriet smiled in spite of herself. This certain gentleman went by the name of Mr. Lockwood and was of a very prominent family in Derbyshire. Having just recently inherited his father's estate, the gentleman now found himself in possession of quite a large fortune as well as a great degree of responsibility, rendering him in need of a wife. He seemed to have set his eye on the charming Miss Darcy, of whose family he was in a general acquaintance. While Harriet seemed to be quite oblivious to the fact, her mother's watchful eye saw Mr. Lockwood's motive in his continuing to call on them at Pemberley. Harriet liked him well enough, though it was hard to discern to what degree she returned his affections. Harriet saw no need to define her regards for him, and simply sought him out as a good acquaintance and friendly face at the gatherings she was obliged to attend.

Before hurrying into the ballroom, Harriet quickly smoothed her sky blue silk gown and adjusted the flowers in her chestnut-coloured hair. Once there, her bright blue quickly scanned the room. Instead of finding Mr. Lockwood, she was greeted by Mr. Bingley and a gentleman she did not know.

"Why, hello Harriet!" her uncle warmly exclaimed. He continued by introducing the two strangers. "This is Mr. Kensington, from London. He's looking for a place to let here in Derbyshire. Mr. Kensington, this is my niece, Miss Darcy." Then, as if startled, Mr. Bingley said, "Dear why are you not yet dancing? Certainly you are not to be without a partner! Here, here, Mr. Kensington, I would think it no trouble at all, asking such a fine lady to dance."

"Certainly not," said Mr. Kensington with a cool smile spreading across his face. It made Harriet uncomfortable, and she was feeling rather annoyed at her well-meaning uncle's setup.

Mr. Kensington held out his hand as he asked softly, "Would you allow me the honour of having the first dance?" His gaze was intently fixed on her. Harriet thought she read an arrogance in his eyes, as if he was already sure of her acceptance, and it aggravated her.

"I... I'm afraid that honour has been reserved for someone else," Harriet replied, declining as politely as she could. She was beginning to dislike him more and more, and was becoming impatient for some new company.

Much to Harriet's annoyance, his hand remained outstretched for her taking. "I don't see anyone else near," Mr. Kensington said after a moment, "and I do believe it is quite rude to decline a gentleman's offer." Harriet desperately looked about the room for Mr. Lockwood, or perhaps one of her cousins, with no results. After a slight pause, she reluctantly agreed and slipped her own hand into his. She was surprised at his light grip and quickly submerged her fluttering thoughts with her annoyance at such a forced acceptance.

"How are you enjoying the ball, Miss Darcy?" Mr. Kensington asked after a moment.

"It has been quite dull," she replied. "I have had quite enough of prim ladies who have nothing better to say but discuss when the sun will come out again. Or, worse, those who use the cover of polite party conversation to discover all the latest gossip." Her tone was sharp, and Harriet was startled at her own manner.

Mr. Kensington laughed. "It sounds like I came just in time."

Harriet simply lowered her eyes, returning to her usual self. Her quiet reserve prevented her from saying anything more, and she secretly could not wait until the dance was over. Mr. Kensington followed her cue and did not speak, and the two spent the rest of the dance in silence.

Soon, the last note of the instruments sounded, and with the dance over, Harriet gave a quick curtsey and silently slipped away. Mr. Kensington watched her go, fixated on the petite figure in the blue gown gracefully find her way through the guests, as if she was gliding. While he knew she was unhappy with him, he couldn't help finding himself attracted to the Miss Darcy. Realizing how absurd a notion it was, especially considering her obvious distaste for him, he became determined to meet many more residents of the region present at the ball, thus clearing his head of "that young girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

This same "young girl," actually a young woman of nineteen, had more difficulty trying to stop thinking of her first dance partner. He was quite handsome, that much was true. Mr. Kensington was fairly tall with dark, curly hair. As was the style, he had a clean-shaven face which revealed a strong jaw, and a sligth oddity in the for of a little scar above his upper lip. But most importantly, Harriet could not seem to forget his eyes — those unusually coloured, grey-green eyes which seemed fixated on her, flickering with some sort of secret. It unnerved her for the rest of the evening. What right did that man — a complete stranger — have to look at her like that, as if she was something to possess?

Harriet found an empty chair and sat down, feeling tired and uneasy after only one dance. Harriet couldn't bring herself to search for another dancing partner and much preferred to sit and observe the dancers in their oblivious delight. She saw Charles and Steven both dancing, which rendered a little smile as she reflected that they never had any ado securing a pretty girl with whom to dance. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley also shared a dance, but Harriet noticed that her mother could not entice her father to join in. Instead, he came over and sat with Harriet, and the two of them enjoyed each others company outside of the noisy gaiety.

"I see you are not dancing, my dear," Mr. Darcy said as he came over to her. Harriet smiled a mute greeting.

"No, Papa," she replied. "You know I am not one to enjoy this sort of entertainment quite so much as other ladies." She and Mr. Darcy shared a look, both understanding the other completely. There was a short pause before Harriet continued in asking, "Did you hear why Christine is not present?"

"Are you implying that you are unsatisfied with the company of your dear father?" Mr. Darcy asked in a teasing manner.

"Of course not!" Harriet eagerly replied, taking her father's hand and giving it a squeeze, a playful smile on her lips. "I am only surprised that I have not seen her, though the rest of her family is accounted for."

"I'm afraid Miss Bingley is not quite well, and the last thing a young lady should do is exert herself with a ball when she is not in full health."

Harriet was quite sad to hear it and dearly wished her cousin could be there with her: as both were the only daughter in her family, the two had grown up as sisters and the closest confidantes. The Bingleys and Darcys were extremely close, and Harriet — an only child — loved her cousins as her own siblings. Harriet loved her Christine especially dearly, and always appreciated her "easy temper" and "affectionate heart." Were she only present to aid Harriet in her worries!

Of course, Harriet was glad to have her father's company; her father, who shared her quiet nature, and would not strongly encourage her to join in the usual activities of a grand ball. Sometimes it could be extremely taxing to live up to the expectations of agreeable society without exhausting oneself, and both father and daughter felt the desire to remain to oneself now and then.

Mr. Darcy and Harriet remained silent, simply observing the people around them, when they were joined by a young gentleman. He was fairly good looking, but in a plain sort of way, and he quickly greeted them with a bow. Harriet and her father returned the greeting with a mute nod.

"Good evening, Sir, Miss Darcy," he said, his eyes on Harriet. She was glad to see such familiar brown eyes; a complete contrast to the previous pair which had earlier made her so uncomfortable. "I was hoping to have the pleasure of a dance with your daughter." His eyes remained on Harriet, and he gave a little smile.

"Certainly, Mr. Lockwood," Mr. Darcy replied. He liked this gentleman well enough, and had no objections to the match, should Harriet find her affections falling on him. She stood up and gratefully accepted his offer, following him towards the other dancers. Harriet tried to focus on Mr. Lockwood but found her attention slowly slip away and onto another man she found not half so agreeable. It made her angry that such a little dance should affect her so, and she did all she could to lift her spirits and find enjoyment in the dances. She found herself dancing quite a bit with Mr. Lockwood, as well as with other partners, including her cousin Steven. After a time, Harriet returned to her seat, accompanied by Mr. Lockwood, who stayed by her side the rest of the evening.

Harriet's mind wandered and again found itself resting on Mr. Kensington, frustrating herself and causing a slight headache. Even Mr. Lockwood noticed that something was different. He, who usually found such an attentive listener in Miss Darcy, saw her to be quite distracted and somewhat nervous.

"Miss Darcy? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Hmmm? Oh!" Harriet started. "Of course! Oh, dear Mr. Lockwood, I'm so sorry! I'm afraid I have not quite been feeling myself tonight."

"Perhaps you should retire to your apartment," the young man suggested with a hint of worry in his voice.

Being quite late, many of the guests had already left Pemberley, and Harriet was feeling very tired and ready to follow Mr. Lockwood's suggestion. After bidding goodnight to him, and explaining herself to her parents with a quick kiss, she made her way back up the grand staircase she had descended at the beginning of the evening. At that time, her thoughts were of an indifferent tone to the whole affair. Now, with her gown slightly crumpled, her thoughts whirled around with such a lack of control that she felt her head beginning to ache and was quite shaken. Harriet could not believe how much such an evening had unsettled her.


End file.
